


DEH Synesthesia Vignettes

by firstdegreefangirl



Series: Synesthesia Vingettes [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character study???, Fluff, Other, Synesthesia, i did the thing again, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: Connor sees colors when people talk to him.





	DEH Synesthesia Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing these last time, so here's some for Dear Evan Hansen! This time, I've given Connor chromesthesia and analyzed what colors he sees in the other characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Evan**

Connor loves watching Evan talk; his world clouds with yellow: bright and intense when he’s excited, pale and watery if there’s too many people around. He was surprised at first, that Evan wasn’t blue, but getting to know the boy he found that yellow perfectly suits Evan’s imagination. Evan gets stuck in his own head, sometimes anxious and fearful, but he gets so many creative ideas.

 

Evan’s never smiled so big as when Connor tells him about his color.

* * *

**Jared**

Jared’s color is grating at first. The bright orange overpowers anything else in the room as he hollers off-color remarks and innuendos every time anyone says something. Jared is outgoing, brash, and Connor’s view of him reflects that. But in a way, he’s come to welcome the vibrancy and how it demands his attention, drawing Connor out of his own mind and letting him look at the world around him.

 

Through orange-colored lenses.

* * *

 

**Zoe**

Her whole life, Zoe has been purple. It was bright when she was little; the color of a vivid dreamer. Connor remembers listening to her make up far-fetched stories about princesses and dragons, everything he could see glimmering amethyst. But Zoe darkened with age until her purple was almost black. He noticed other changes too – she didn’t smile as much, and her friends stopped coming over as much.

 

The day they started patching things up, Connor swears his world got three purples brighter.

* * *

**Alana**

He doesn’t talk to her much – mostly because she’s always running off to one extra-curricular or the other – but when he listens to Alana, Connor sees green. Not with envy, God only knows Connor needs more free time than Alana has, but the green of a plant that just starting to poke through the dirt. It’s totally alone at first, but determined to find other plants nearby. Still, Connor knows Alana can fend for herself. And at least five or six others, if it comes down to it.

 

But he’d miss her green if it disappeared.

* * *

**Heidi**

The first time he talks to Heidi, Connor is so distracted by his own mind that he hardly notices her color. Over time, though, he comes to realize that her bright turquoise is one of the most comforting things he’s ever seen. He always goes over to Evan’s after he’s had a rough day, and talking to the other boy really does help him, but he notices that he can breathe a little easier as soon as Heidi answers the door with a soft smile and a hello.

 

Eventually, he starts talking to her about his problems, and finds a sort of second mother in her protectiveness and understanding.

* * *

**Larry**

For many years, Connor jumped every time he saw Larry’s brick red flicker into his field of vision. His father would come home from work yelling about one thing or the other, and before long he’d inevitably find a way to make it Connor’s fault. But in his darkest days, when Connor truly believed he would never be able to find a way out, Larry held him together. The very same anger he used to turn on Connor was suddenly aimed at anything his son was struggling with.

 

Before anyone realized it, Larry’s dark red tint started tying the Murphy family back together.

* * *

**Cynthia**

Connor’s mother has been the same color his entire life: the rich dark brown of the Earth, holding everyone’s weight without breaking. Cynthia is fiercely loyal, but often remains unnoticed in the background, a single tree in the forest. She’s elegant, but there’s something tragic, Connor thinks, in how every movement has a purpose. Everything is carefully calculated, until things start falling apart.

 

Only then does Cynthia begin to bloom, pastel specks budding like flowers in spring.


End file.
